


Summer at the Potters

by halfbloodjames



Series: Marauders' Era [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, James Potter has a twin sister because I said so and I can do what I want, James Potter twin sister AU, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), this is a remake of an ancient work of mine on FF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodjames/pseuds/halfbloodjames
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape spend the summer before their fifth year in the company of the Marauders.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marauders' Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Lily**

The last week of term was always a complete joke. After exams were done, no one cared about anything else, teachers just as much as students. Besides maybe McGonagall, the entire population of Hogwarts was checked out as soon as that last test was finished. Almost everyone was out by the lake, enjoying the sun and the company of their school friends before we all went home for the summer. That left the Great Hall practically empty and the best place for me to slay Severus at a game of Wizard Chess. 

“If I find out you’re letting me win, I’m going to kill you,” I said after I directed my Knight to take out his. Severus shook his head. 

“You had to improve sometime, I’ve been destroying you for the last four years.” 

“Keep destroying her, Sev,” Violet said, plopping down next to Severus. “We can’t let her be the best at everything.” 

Violet made up the last third of our trio. Loud and gorgeous, she commanded attention anywhere she went and she mostly didn’t let it get to her head. She was about the kindest person I had ever met and we had been practically inseparable since the moment we met on the Hogwarts Express our first year. 

“Where have you been?” Sev asked. Violet’s hazel eyes rolled so far back I feared she might lose them. 

“My darling brother was attempting to bully me into letting him use my broom,” Violet explained. “Idiot crashed his into the Whomping Willow, it’s basically kindling now. My mum and dad said they’ll get him a new one, but he wants to practice on the pitch before we go home.” 

“And you let him have yours,” I said with a smirk. 

“He’s so annoying, it’s easier to give him what he wants,” Violet admitted. “Speaking of which-,” 

“Whatever you’re about to ask, no,” I interjected. I had known Violet long enough to know when she wanted something. 

“Lily, you’re my best friend in the entire world,” Violet said, grabbing my hand with both of hers. She moved one away to grab Severus’. “Sev, you’re a close second but bonds made in the girls bathroom are sacred.” 

“I understand, go on,” Severus said with the slightest laugh. I sometimes thought that no matter how long he had been friends with Violet, he would never stop being surprised that he was friends with Violet. The two couldn’t be more opposite.

“I’m not gonna like this,” I said.

“Oh no, you’ll hate it, but you love me.” 

“That’s up for debate, contingent on what you’re about to ask.” 

“Lily!” Violet said, covering her heart with the hand that had been on me, pretending to be scandalized. 

“What is it then?” 

“So you know that every summer, my brother and his friends spend all their time at my house,” Violet explained. “And every summer I am left alone to deal with them.” 

“I’m aware, I get your letters.” 

“It’s utterly unbearable. I should get a medal for my patience, someone tell the hat I should’ve been in Hufflepuff,” Violet said. “But listen. Do you know how much easier it would be to bear if you and Sev came with?”

“Came with where?” I asked. “Because you can’t mean your house. Do you know who lives at your house?” 

“Your brother,” Severus said with a disgusted curl to his lip. 

“Well, yes, I tried to put him in the shed outside, but Mum wouldn’t have it.” 

“Why don’t you just come stay at my house?” I asked. “My parents always love having you over. They think you’re a riot.”

“That’s because I’m a riot,” Violet said. “But no offense, I’d rather spend a summer with my brother and his idiot friends than deal with your sister and her awful boyfriend. That man is beige personified.” 

“I’ll come,” Severus said, surprising both Violet and I. 

“Really?” Violet and I asked, though with vastly different emotions. 

Severus shrugged. “Better than being home.” 

I felt a guilty blush come to my freckled cheeks. “Right,” I said. “Fine, I’ll come too.” 

Violet stood up, raising her arms in triumph. “I thought I’d have to do so much more groveling than that, thank you!” 

“What are you so excited about?” I felt my stomach flip at the deep and familiar voice. It would have to be familiar, I had heard it ask me out almost weekly for years.

“Lily and Sev are coming to stay with us this summer,” Violet said, with a wide grin. 

“I’m selectively ignoring the part about Snivellus,” Potter said, sitting down next to me. He leaned against the table, his legs stretched out into the aisle between the tables. He even sat arrogantly. 

“Fuck you too, Potter,” Severus said. Potter flipped him off without taking his eyes off of me. I kept my eyes glued to the chessboard, my hands squeezing my arms as they sat crossed on the table. 

It was infuriating how full of himself this boy was. Sure, his eyes were a perfect dark hazel and his tan skin never had a spot. And, yes, even his disheveled jet black hair and perpetually askew glasses seemed wild and charming rather than messy like they should have, but I would never call James Potter handsome. At least not to his face. 

“You’ll take any excuse to get close to me, huh, Evans?” Potter said. “Best friends with my sister, at all my Quidditch practices, in all my classes, always in my common room.”

“It’s my common room too, you ass, we’re both in Gryffindor.” 

“What’d I tell you? Obsessed.” 

“I’ll kill you in your sleep, Potter.” 

“Say that again, but slower,” Potter said with a wicked grin that was strikingly similar to his sister’s. 

Violet reached across the table, flicking the back of Potter’s ear. “Get lost before your new broom gets broken too, only this time over your head.” 

“So many death threats, I’m starting to get offended,” Potter said, rubbing his ear. “Besides, I came here for a reason, you all have just rudely diverted my attention.” 

“Let me save you time, no, I won’t go out with you,” I said, turning to face him finally. Our faces were only inches apart. He could easily lean over and kiss me if he wanted to. I don’t know why that thought popped into my head. As arrogant and annoying as Potter could be, he wasn’t a creep or a pervert. In fact, I had seen him personally get into fights, wandless, with boys who had gotten too inappropriate with their flirting, went too far and laid a hand that wasn’t wanted on a girl who was too frightened to speak up. 

“Come on, now, Evans,” He said, running his hand through his hair. “You’re going to say yes, eventually. Please, just spare me some of my dignity, I don’t want to beg. Go out with me.” 

I jumped as Sirius Black plopped onto Potter’s lap, coming seemingly from out of nowhere and knocking the wind out of him. Potter wasn’t small by any means, but Black was a brick house of a boy, built perfectly for his position of Beater on the house team. He wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, fluttering his lashes dramatically. 

“Well, I thought you would never ask, love.”

I stifled a laugh. I tried not to encourage the self titled Marauders’ antics. They were big headed enough as it was. 

Potter gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and shoved Black off his lap and onto the floor. “Sorry, babe, not my type, I prefer gingers,” He said, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes. 

“How dare you,” Black said, jumping up and pulling Potter to his feet. He grabbed Potter into a headlock. Potter pushed back, bumping into the table behind them. A rough housing mess of laughter and shoving, they chased each other around the Great Hall, with calls of “after all I’ve done for you” and “I’m taking the children and going to my mother’s.” 

I looked back at Violet. She pointed at me with both hands. “No take backsies.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**James**

I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of using my sister as my wingman years ago. I couldn’t even properly enjoy having Lily all to myself with no classes to interrupt us because Snape was going to be there as well. Maybe if I hadn’t spent so much time stealing Violet’s candy at Christmas or reading her diary, she might have helped me intentionally instead of getting so annoyed with me and my friends that she felt the need to call in reinforcements in the form of the love of my life. Too late now to tell. 

“Why couldn’t you just invite Lily?” I asked, coming into the kitchen with Padfoot in tow. Moony and Wormtail always went home first, checking in with their parents before coming to stay all summer. Padfoot, who had referred to his parents strictly as Walburga and Orion, never felt the need. 

“Why can’t you mind your business?” Violet said from her perch on the kitchen counter, her jet black hair wrapped in a bandana to keep it out of her face as she cooked. She sat cross legged with a bowl on her lap. I could tell from the sharp smell of cinnamon that she was making cookies. 

“Oi, watch your mouth or she won’t give us any,” Padfoot said, nudging me with his elbow. 

“Listen to your dog, Jamesy,” Violet said. 

“Hey, low blow,” Padfoot interjected. 

“Sorry.” Violet waved him over. “You can lick the spoon, since you’re being such a good boy. Who’s a good boy?” 

Padfoot stepped over, taking the spoon from her as they shared a smirk. It was never the plan to tell Violet about our animagus forms. But after we couldn’t get rid of Wormtail’s tail, we needed to ask her for help. She had been sworn to secrecy but that didn’t stop her from teasing. “You’re rude, but I have been a good boy.” 

“Oh sure, for the whole day and a half since we’ve been out of school? Wasn’t that you who set the stink bombs off at the platform?” 

“You’ve already given me the spoon, sorry, can’t hear you,” Padfoot said as he took a long lick of batter off the back of the spoon. He nudged her playfully, nearly sending her toppling off the counter. She caught herself, moving the bowl onto the counter and hopping onto Padfoot’s back. He was nearly twice her size and flipped her upside down over his shoulder easily, eliciting a shriek of laughter from her. 

Even just a year ago, I would have written this off as them just playing around like they always had. Padfoot was like a brother to me and I assumed that meant the same for Violet, but I had noticed my sister sneaking glances at him. It wouldn’t have bothered me all that much if I hadn’t seen him doing the same.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” I said, pulling Violet off of Padfoot and setting her on the ground. Padfoot’s cheeks were suddenly red. Maybe he realized how it looked. 

Violet looked ready to launch into one of her patented “Stop Telling Me What To Do, You’re Only Six Minutes Older Than Me” talks, she always got her hands on her hips for those, but Bipsy poked her tiny head into the kitchen. 

Bipsy and Conroy, house elves inherited from my mother’s parents, had been in our family longer than Violet and I had and they never let us forget it. “Jamesy best not be causing trouble, he better,” She said sternly, pointing her thin finger sharply at me. 

“I’m not,” I defended. Bipsy eyed me suspiciously but nodded. 

“Guests are in the front room,” Bipsy said. “Arrived by Floo.” 

“They’re early,” Violet said. Seeming to forget she was annoyed with me, she rushed out of the kitchen. 

**Lily**

I felt as if I had been knocked in the head with a brick and my body was squashed under a dog pile.  “Oh dear,” I heard a voice say from above me, but I was still dizzy from the trip through the Snapes’ fireplace, I couldn’t tell who it was. “You must have all tried to come through at the same time. Fleamont, stop  _ laughing  _ and help me.”

“It’s just very funny,” a man said between chuckles. 

I felt as if I could breathe again and in seconds I was lifted to my feet. A thank you stopped dead in my throat as I realized it was Potter dusting ash out of my hair. He smiled down at me and I gave him a quick shove. Violet grabbed me from the side, pulling me away from her brother and into a hug like she hadn’t seen me just two days ago. 

“You must be Lily,” the woman said. She had long white hair down her back that I knew from pictures had once been blonde and hazel eyes that matched her children’s. “I’m Euphemia.” 

“Sorry for the dramatic entrance,” I said, shaking the hand she offered to me. 

“Not to worry, dear, Floo is tricky like that,” Euphemia said with a kind smile. 

“I once ended up in a cabin in a forest in California, scared the daylights out of a muggle family. ‘Course that was before they worked the kinks out in the Floo network,” the laughing man said as he pulled Remus to his feet. He had skin like deep amber and eyes just as dark that had the signature Potter glint of mischief. “You ever been?” 

“My husband, Fleamont,” Euphemia said. 

“Nice to meet you both,” I said. 

“Thank you for letting us stay,” Severus said, dusting ash off his ripped jeans. 

“Not a problem at all,” Fleamont said. “We’re glad you can come keep Violet company this summer, Euph and I have to do some traveling for the Ministry.” 

“But assure your parents, Bipsy and Conroy will be here with you. We wouldn’t leave you all alone,” Euphemia said. 

“Mum, we’re nearly sixteen,” Potter said with a slight pink to his cheeks. I had to laugh a little. I had never seen him embarrassed. I guess it just took his fussing mother. 

“Exactly,” Euphemia said. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that letter Professor McGonagall sent before term ended, James Godric. How did you even manage to blow up a toilet?” 

“We’ll make sure he stays out of trouble, Mum,” Black said in what had to have been the least convincing lie I have ever heard. 

“I don’t believe you in the slightest,” Euphemia said with a laugh. She smiled up at him, patting his cheek. “But we must be going, our train leaves soon.” 

The Potters gave quick goodbyes, Euphemia giving a kiss on the cheek to each Violet, Potter, and Black. I leaned over to Remus. “They really like Sirius, don’t they?” 

“Basically their third child,” Remus said. He and I had always been on good terms. He was quiet and I sometimes wondered how he put up with his rowdy best friends, but he could be just as much of a trouble maker. He was just sneakier about it. “I think he’s been here for every break since our first year.” 

Black waved to the Potters until their car had left the driveway, finally shutting the front door. “And I’m the favorite.” 

“I would say hey, but honestly, he’s right,” Potter said with a shrug. 


End file.
